Fiend Mountain Trials and The Gate
The Doorway After climbing Fiend Mountain, there is a cave entrance that leads to a cave tunnel. After going into the cave tunnel, one arrives at a large cave space. On the ground there is a large pentagon carved in. Originally, this pentagon's borders were covered in oil used to light on fire, but after the 1989 Night of the Dead, the oil was burned up. On the wall is a simple large rectangular door with a keyhole. The door contains alchemy symbols for the trials at the top and bottom of the door, all in the order of the trials. The door also has a large cross and a phrase written in Spanish: "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death - 1 Corinthians 15:26". The Key must be used to unlock the door. http://prntscr.com/9omlbn The Trials As revealed eariler in 210 - Part 2 and part of 211, each piece of the Fiend Disk contains the name of a trial. This has been recorded down onto a piece of paper that is obtained by Sub. Trial #1: The Name of the Island - Earth Trial 1's entrance consists of an archway with the alchemy symbol for Earth on top. Once past the arch, they arrive at a cave tunnel featuring a special floor with lettered tiles. In this trial, one must step on the tiles that make up the name of the island. There is another tunnel that follows this trial. When The Modern Five arrive at this trial, Vicki says that the island is called Wikia Island and steps on W but nearly falls through into a chasm. Sub then recounts that that before the island was claimed by Wikia, it was known as Mystery Island. This is the original name of the island. They step on the letters for Mystery Island, which in Spanish is Isla del Misterio so they step on that. Sub is the member of The Five who solves this particular trial. Trial #2: A Leap of Faith - Air Trial 2's entrance consists of an archway wih the alchemy symbol for Air on top. Once past the arch, they arrive at the end of a cave tunnel, reaching a large canyon that is too big to jump to the other side. In this trial, one must have faith and step forward. Once they do so, they will realize they have stepped on solid ground. In actuality, there is a hidden path that is painted to look like the depth of the canyon. Another tunnel follows this canyon. Sub says that this trial is called "A Leap of Faith". Omni recalls Speedy's warning about his lack of Faith and realizes that he must be the one to complete this trial. After a while, he takes a deep breath and takes a step, landing on the hidden path. Omni is the member of The Five who solves this particular trial. Trial #3: The Doorway to Hell - Fire TBA Trial #4: The Sword of the Butler - Light TBA Trial #5: Up Is Down - Water TBA Remaining members of The Five: Charles, Vicki, and Brandon The Gate The Gate must be opened within a five-hour and 5 minutes window of time, between 9 PM and 2:05 AM. *'Countdown: '''The Gate features a countdown calendar designed like an hourglass, the inside containing 788,923,800 pieces of eight (spanish dollars ), a coin dropping for every second every 25 years. Then, when the 25 years is up, the calendar flips, restarting the process. At the last 18,000 coins, a small switch is moved by the coins. This starts a second contraption outside of The Gate. *'Fiend Disk Column:' Outside, there is a stone column with small shapes sticking from the top. These shapes are the exact same as the cut-out shapes of the five pieces of The Fiend Disk. The Fiend Disk is placed on top of this column. As each of the five hours comes to an end, one of the five pieces lowers down, along with the part of the top it's own, onto a lower level of the column. http://prntscr.com/9o4g8u *'Blood of the Five Columns: 'The purpose of the Fiend Disk column is to activate another mechanism. As each piece lowers, another column rises. These columns hold bowls that are supposed to contain 15% of their blood (0.84 liters). Once the column reaches the top, the bowls are tilted, pouring the blood into a small hole in the cave wall. This goes through a system that leads the blood to a balance scale. As the blood pours into the left pan, lowering it to the ground, the right pan rises. The right pan contains a small sphere that leaves the right pan, going on a trail towards a cube. The cube will be pushed into the cave wall, and will cause a piece of The Gate to go backwards a little bit (this will allow The Gate to later come undone). Once this is done the last time, the last piece of The Gate stays the same, instead leading to the next part. http://prntscr.com/9o5wdp *'Statue of The Five: 'Once all five pieces of The Fiend Disk have lowered on the Fiend Disk column and four of the pieces of The Gate have been pushed back a bit, the statues of The Five begin to move. Starting with Hero and working its way to Betrayer, then Founder, then King, and finally Butler, each statue's right arm lowers. Each right arm has the member of The Five's respective sword as well. The arm and sword lower to the ground, before proceeding to the next member of The Five. Every time an arm reaches the ground, a minute has passed. It is during this time that The Key must be used to unlock the Gate. If this is not done by the time the Ponce de Butler statue lowers his arm, then the Gate is locked once more, the BLAH is reset, The Blood of the Five columns lower, The Fiend Disk Column rises again, and The Gate is locked for another 25 years. *'The Keyhole: '''The final mechanism is The Keyhole itself. One must simply put the key in the keyhole and turn it to the right. This will activate the final mechanism. Starting with the upper right piece, it will fall behind the lower right piece, and so forth, until the first four pieces of The Gate are behind the final piece, on the very top. The keyhole circle and the final piece will then rise upwards, disappearing into the cavewall behind the original location of The Gate. This will also take The Key with them as well. Once this has been done, the remaining doorway space leads into a large cavespace with treasure and the Exilir.